


Looking for the Princess

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, again i guess, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Looking for the Princess

“Hey FF, where are you?” Sollux called as he turned to look into the respite block.

Empty, except for the two recoopracoons. He walked over to her recoopracoon and checked inside. Empty, just like the room. That meant she wasn’t anywhere in the entire hive.

He sighed loudly, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. God, he hated it when she played these games. They were always such a waste of time.

And now he had to go and find her before she fell asleep in her hidding place, or got lost, or hurt herself, if she wasn't already hurt somewhere and stuck...

And now he was worried about her.

He opened the window and flew out, his piisoniics easily keeping him airborne. He soared toward the beach within sight of their hive. A bit away from their hive he finds her footprints in the sand.

He sighs in initial relief before flying off, following her tracks. The led him to a cliff before disappearing. He flew around the cliff face and found a few cave openings.

The first two he checked did not have his missing matesprit, but the third and last one was much larger than the last ones and this one, he knew, was going to take more effort to search than the others.

He sighed and walked inside, his eyes lighting his way. Red and blue tinted shadows danced along the walls and floor as he looked around. He looked up, impressed for an instant at the sheer size of this place. How did the cliff not just collapse?

And now he was thinking about how this place could just all come down like it did on Aradia. Which got him thinking about how it had been all his fault, and how he had lost her...

He wasn't walking anymore. He was sitting on the floor, his piisoniics going dim. Yellow tears started to trace down his face, dispite his best efforts. It had always been all his fault. So in what universe was he allowed to love Feferi?

"Sollux?"

He looked up through a yellow haze at Feferi. She was standing beside a small pool of water she had apparently just come out of. She took one look at him and started to run toward him. "Sollux?!" she demanded this time.

"It's okay, FF," he said quickly, wiping away his tears.

"Don't lie to me!" she knelt beside him.

She ran a hand across his damp cheeks. He couldn't look at her and she smiled. She leaned in close and started to kiss away his tears.

Sollux closed his eyes and let Feferi's lip travel across his face. He didn't fight when she turned his face toward hers and brought her lips to his. He returned her kisses lightly at first, but with more gusto after only a short instant.

His hands tangled into her hair as hers rest on his chest. She knelt down on the floor between his legs. One hand traveled down her back, resting a hand on the small of her back while his first hand pushed her face to his.

He gasped as her hands fell to his crotch. "Feferi--!" he said, holding back another gasp as she undid his pants.

"No?" she asked softly.

"Who the fuck said that?!" he demanded, a little more harsh than he intended.

She laughed lightly as she brought her lips to his neck. She sent kisses across his neck as one hand slipped into his boxers. He gasped again as she trailed two fingers up his slit, encouraging his bulge. She laughed again as she felt his bone bulge start to prod her fingers.

She kissed along his jaw as she pushed his pants down and brought out his half sheathed bulge. She curled her fingers around as the yellow appendage wrapped eagerly around her fingers. She pinched the tip between her thumb and forefinger before giving it a hard tug, causing Sollux to gasp loudly.

He grabbed her head and slammed her face into his, kissing her hard and fast. She gasped in return, her hands constricting on him, making him moan. Her hand wrapped fully around him as she returned him kiss, giving him long and tight strokes.

He moaned again, louder this time and gathered her into his arms almost roughly. "We're going home," he tells her, lust and need dripping off his every syllable. 

She laughed again as he flew off, ignoring his pants, which she held up for him. She was driving him crazy, she knew.

And she loved it just as much as he did.


End file.
